Tricks and Treats
by ladybug77
Summary: It's Halloween, a little something in celebration of the holiday. This story has a lemon, so no kiddies. This story is a treat for the adults.


For my followers and faves on Halloween.

Do not own Fairy Tail.

**Tricks and Treats**

Lucy put the eyeliner down and stared at the finished results. A pleased smile graced her face, she was finally ready for the Halloween bash going on at the guild. Lucy put everything away, turned off the light, and headed out, picking up her one and only prop before making her way to the guild.

(

Natsu sat at a table, the head piece for his costume sat on top of the table. Happy sat in the chair next to him, eating a fish, the eye patch from his pirate costume turned up.

"I hope Lucy gets here soon, it's so boring without her." Natsu stated, putting his elbow on the table and resting his head in his hand.

"You liiike her." Happy teased, between bites.

Natsu was about to retort, when the guild doors opened, revealing the celestial wizard the dragon slayer was waiting for. Natsu was struck for a moment. Lucy looked beautiful, not that Natsu never noticed before, but tonight she looked, sexy. The weird part about that thought, she wasn't dressed in her normal revealing clothes, in fact she was dressed rather conservatively.

Lucy spotted Natsu walking towards her, when Levy stepped up beside her and commented enthusiastically about her costume. The two girls giggled, when Lucy teased Levy about hers, a vampire vixen. Something that was very different from the bookworms normal personality. Levy blushed hard when Lucy teased about dominating a certain iron dragon slayer.

"Like Erza?" Natsu questioned, catching the last bit of the conversation.

Levy's blush turned to embarrassment, while Lucy covered her mouth, trying to hide her laughter.

"I left my whip at home, but I'm sure I could find one here in the guild." Lucy stated, a giggle in her voice.

"I could send Happy to go get it." Natsu suggested, trying to help.

"Go get what?" Gajeel asked, walking up to the group.

Levy began to stutter.

"A prop for Levy's costume. Something to complement her character for the night." Lucy rushed out.

"She looks fine to me." Gajeel said, looking the script mage over.

Lucy sent a wink at Levy, all the while, a big grin adorned her face, looking very much like the cat that ate the canary.

(

Lucy sat down at a table, taking a rest from dancing. She sipped her milkshake, and sighed contently. A werewolf head appeared in front of her a second later, followed by Natsu taking the seat next to her.

"I thought you would come as a dragon." Lucy commented.

"Master forbid me. Said I had to pick something else this year." Natsu explained.

"Considering we never told each other what we were going as, we still ended up matching." Lucy observed.

"Yeah, I guess we did." Natsu added, giving his signature grin.

"Why did Happy choose a pirate?" Lucy asked.

"Something about a job that eats fish everyday." Natsu replied.

"You know why pirates are better than ninjas?" Cana questioned, sitting down across from the two mages, a bottle of wine in her hand.

"No." Lucy answered, uneasy.

"Pirates get booty. I mean, come on, have you ever seen a ninja with wenches." Cana explained, laughing.

"That doesn't make sense. Ninjas could steal treasure and no one would be the wiser." Natsu commented.

"No, you idiot. Pirates get women, why do you think they call them buccaneers." Cana stated, laughing harder.

Natsu had the most adorable confused face, Lucy had ever seen. She decided to save the poor guy. Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand and pulled him up. Natsu grabbed his head and followed along. Lucy lead the two to the dance area.

(

Natsu walked Lucy home, jumping up and going in through the window, while she used the door. He arranged himself in her bed, smiling at playing out their costumes.

"Natsu, really?" Lucy inquired, seeing him.

"Of course, dear. Now come closer and let granny get a look at you." Natsu replied, making his voice sound girly.

"Oh my, what big eyes you have granny." Lucy said, playing along.

"All the better to see you with, my dear." Natsu stated, smiling.

"And what big ears you have." Lucy commented, moving closer to the bed.

"All the better to hear you with, my dear." he added.

"What big teeth you have." Lucy said, standing next to the bed.

"All the better to eat you with, my dear." Natsu stated, before quickly grabbing Lucy and pulling her into the bed, squealing.

Natsu nuzzled her neck, smelling the wonderful scent that was Lucy, apples and cinnamon. Natsu pulled back, toothy grin in place. He stared down at the beautiful blonde, her large doe eyes, alight with mirth.

"What big eyes you have." Natsu whispered, something other in his voice.

"All the better to see you with." Lucy returned, just as quiet.

"What lovely ears you have." Natsu said, his voice husky.

"All the better to hear you with." Lucy spoke, her voice turning sultry.

"What plump lips you have." Natsu stated, his mouth hovering over hers.

"All the better to kiss you with." Lucy finished, before leaning up just a tad.

The kiss was sweet and soft, at first, but Natsu turned his head just a little and deepened it. He pressed her down, his left hand moved up softly, ticklish even. Lucy opened her mouth and Natsu swooped in. His tongue danced along hers, searching for the source of the flavor that was Lucy.

Natsu pulled back, to let them both breath, then went back in again, Mavis he was becoming addicted to this fast. What sent him over the edge, was when Lucy ran her hands up his arms and into his hair, holding him in place. Natsu pulled back again, resting his forehead against hers, both panting. Lucy began to swirl her fingers around his pink locks.

Natsu looked down, seeing the string that tied the hood around her. His right hand came up and pulled the end. Lucy moved her hands down his head to his back, finding the buttons on the back of his costume, beginning to undo them.

(

It took the both of them twenty minutes each to get into their costumes, it only took five minutes to get each other out of them. Natsu pulled the straps of the bra down and away, flinging the contraption behind him. He leaned in and took Lucy's lips with his own, but quickly moved down to her jaw, then her neck. He may not have ever done this before, but he did grow up in a guild filled with perverts, and having dragon hearing, he may not of let on, but he did listen.

Lucy moaned loudly, when he reached a spot on her neck, and could feel Natsu smile against her skin. His left hand brushed at the underside of her right breast, teasing her. The tingling sensation it invoked, caused her to arch up, wanting him to continue.

Natsu kissed, licked and sucked down to the tops of her heaving breasts, before looking back up at the beautiful woman. Seeing the lustful look in her eyes, he meet her lips again with his, as his left hand moved up and squeezed the large quivering mound. Her answering moan, encouraged him. Natsu pinched the hardened bud between his thumb and forefinger, turning the moan throaty and wanton.

Natsu moved his kiss down to the neglected breast and wrapped his lips around the tight, erect nipple, causing Lucy to wail at the erotic stimuli. Natsu nibbled and sucked the bountiful breast, before switching over the other one. The sounds Lucy made were turning the throbbing bulge in his boxers into a steel rod, making the fabric very uncomfortable against his skin.

Natsu stopped and stood up, causing Lucy to whine. Natsu smirked as he took his boxers off, then sat on the bed again and hooked his fingers in the sides of the lacy panties of the celestial wizards. Lucy lifted her hips up a tad and Natsu slid the article off. He brought them up to his nose and took a deep breath. Mavis, she smelled scrumptious.

Lucy opened her arms and Natsu dropped the fabric and fell willingly into the soft flesh. Natsu kissed her deeply, his urges taking him over. His right hand moved between them, finding the wet, silky folds of her sex. He teased around her entrance, before finding a spot that caused Lucy to arch up and cry out. He pinched the spot again and she wailed. Natsu moved his fingers down and found the opening of her weeping flower. He eased a single digit inside, and groaned himself at the vise like grip.

Lucy felt the intrusion, and arched her back at the fantastic sensation. She felt it disappear a moment later, she looked at Natsu. She watched him lick his finger, then suck it into his mouth. The next thing she knew, Natsu was between her legs, feasting upon her to his hearts content. The more surprising thing, she had no idea she could make the sounds she did, or that it would drive Natsu to try to get her to repeat them.

Natsu never tasted anything as wonderful as the sweet nectar of Lucy. The more he sucked and nibbled the more he wanted. When she arched and bucked, Natsu smirked, drinking down the delicious treat she gave him. He eased a digit back inside her, starting slow, before increasing his pace and adding a second finger. He sucked the bundle of nerves, causing Lucy to clamp down on his fingers.

Natsu withdrew and crawled back up the bodacious blonde, kissing a trail up her body. Natsu took himself in hand and guided it to the drenched entrance of her sex, placing the tip just inside. He leaned over taking Lucy's lips again.

"I love you." Natsu whispered, before thrusting forward.

Lucy was stunned for a second, before she felt him thrust and he was buried to the hilt. The pain she thought she was going to have didn't come, instead she felt full to bursting. Natsu didn't move for a good minute, till Lucy shifted a smidgen. Natsu took that as a sign and pulled back, before sliding back in, earning groans of utter bliss from both wizards.

Natsu set a slow pace, not trusting himself if he went to fast. She felt tight, hot, soft, and perfect. Lucy pulled him down and kissed him hard, her tongue sliding along his. She let him up a bit, her eyes shining, a warm smile of her face.

"I love you too." she whispered softly.

Natsu swooped in and kissed her again and again, moving gently in and out, mimicking the pace of his hips.

After several minutes, Lucy wrapped her legs around his waist, asking him to go faster. Natsu, not wanting to disappoint, moved a little faster. The 'oh Mavis', made it well worth it. Natsu continued for a small time, before picking Lucy up, and leaning back. He sat Indian style, with Lucy riding him, her hips rocking back and forth. Natsu began kissing her again, his hands helping to guide her. Soon enough Lucy was leaning back, grinding against the hard flesh. Natsu was sucking a perky peak, sucking and licking the hardened bud.

Lucy climaxed again and again, this angle causing her to hit every spot that sent her over the edge. Natsu laid her back down, before pulling out. He turned her onto her stomach and pulled her hips up. Lucy turned her head and smirked, sending the dragon slayer a sultry look. Natsu lined himself up and sheathed himself in a quick flex. He held still for a second, and stunned the blonde again.

"I should have asked you this before we started, but be my mate?" Natsu inquired, slowly pulling back.

"Of course, you idiot." Lucy returned.

Natsu smiled before setting a fast pace, pulling her back as he thrust forward. The slap of skin, looking down and seeing himself disappear inside her, her cries of ecstasy, all of it turned him on further. Natsu felt a tingling at the base of his spine, telling him he was close. He grabbed Lucy's shoulder and pulled up, bringing her flush with him. He turned her head and plundered her mouth, his right hand went down and rubbed the bundle he found earlier. A second later, Lucy clamped down, screaming as her orgasm overtook her.

Natsu followed her a second later, roaring so loud, he shook the walls of the apartment. He felt his hips lock against hers, jet after jet of his essence shooting inside her. Natsu collapsed, squishing Lucy underneath him. It took them both a little time to calm down and Natsu to roll off. Lucy turned her head, looking at the dragon slayer panting. He looked to her and smiled his signature grin. He pulled her over and snuggled into to her.

"My landlady is going to yell at me tomorrow." Lucy commented.

"Move in with me. Problem solved." Natsu stated, kissing her shoulder.

"You don't have a bed." Lucy added.

"We'll buy a new one." Natsu returned, kissing up to her neck.

"Married?" Lucy questioned, moaning.

"As soon as you want too. Although, technically, in dragon terms, we already are." Natsu answered, his left hand moving up, cupping a breast.

"What are we..." Lucy started, but was cut off by a deep kiss.

"No more talking, unless it's, harder, faster, or more." Natsu said, before swooping in and kissing her again.

Lucy didn't argue, just gave in and let her dragon have his way with her.

(

A few years later, a little girl asked her mother why there was a werewolf costume head nail to the wall of their bedroom. She smiled and nodded, when her mother explained that daddy was the Big Bad Wolf when he asked her to marry him. When the little girl pointed to a basket next to it, the mother added that she was dressed as Little Red Riding Hood. The little girl giggled, saying her parents were weird.

**The End**

Thank you to all my favs and followers. I love you guys. This story is dedicated to you for Halloween. I have another story I'm working on, but I've had a major case of writers block on it. I don't publish unless my stories are edited and finished.


End file.
